


Distractions

by SunnyD_lite



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long night and Jim can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ankara  
> Disclaimer: These guys, and the Sentinel universe, are owned by PetFly. Just playing, not profit, no harm, right?  
> Feedback: You have to ask? No I have to ask. It's my first tip in this fandom, so all concrit very welcomed!  
> A/N: Thank you to **darkhavens** for an IM looksee to make sure our guys sounded like themselves. I, of course, tinkered with it afterwards so all errors are mine own.  
> Set in the first season

"Sandburg. You said you were almost finished." Jim kept his voice quiet as he slowly descended from the loft to the living room where his Guide was surrounded by a mountain range of papers and books.

Flipping between two leather bound volumes, Blair answered. "I am. I just have to look up one more reference."

"Which is what you said when your 'go to sleep' alarm went off two hours ago." Jim wiped his face; then focused on the disheveled heap in front of him. His friend was leaking exhaustion like a day old helium balloon. "You need to sleep, Chief."

"But I know there's this reference about a priest of Augustus at the temple of Angora, now Ankara," and Sandburg was off on a lecture rant, but only half-heartedly gesturing with his hands. "This priest, they claimed he could see the standard 'further than the eagle flies' but the unusual thing was he was also the final determiner of the quality of the Angora wool the region is famous for. I think he had heightened touch, and should we get you an Angora sweater or scarf or something?"

"Shopping lists can wait until later. You need sleep." Jim slowly waded between the perilously piled papers to sink into the sofa beside Blair.

Blair slipped off his glasses and turned to him with concern in his eyes. "Am I keeping you awake? I'm so sorry, but man, I don't think my brain can turn off at the moment. It's either work or think about. .."

Blair's voice drifted off as they both recalled his close call with the identity thief and serial killer, Lash.

A desire to comfort, to help, asserted itself as he watched his partner clutch and release a pen with too much nervous energy. Blair was trying to escape into Angora, into the intellectual distance of his studies, but Jim could see it wasn't working. Logic wouldn't assist in this situation, not that Jim was feeling very logical. The sight of the grad student in the dentist's chair ranked with the remains of his helicopter as part of his worst memories. Words weren't his strength, not like they were Blair's. That left action.

Action he could do.

Jim grabbed Blair's wrist and turned his fist so that the fingers were facing him. Using his left hand, he uncurled the younger man's fingers and removed the pen, stroking the now empty palm. Even as he felt Blair relax minutely, he wasn't sure if the contact was to reassure Blair, or himself. While they'd always had a tactile connection, since the kidnapping he'd been fighting a compulsion to keep his Guide within reach.

"Think I can help you with that brain overload, Chief. You just need a little distraction."

Blair's eyebrow went up. "Can I quote you on the 'little' part? Cuz you are so not living that down, Big Guy."

Banter wasn't what he had in mind.

He suddenly realized that he hadn't let Blair's hand go, but neither had Blair pulled away. Now that he'd noticed that, it was all he could focus on. The newer, uneven edges of nails bitten to the quick compared to the well earned calluses where his pens rested. The soothing beat of his companion's heart, which was beginning to speed up. The scent of fear tainting the normally welcoming natural essence of Blair. His eyes took in the contrast of his paler fingers wrapped around Blair's blunter, but strong digits. All senses were accounted for, all but one.

"Jim! Listen to my voice, Jim. Ah man, not now. You're scaring me, Big Guy. Jim, get back here."

He followed the trail of that resonant voice and blinked to see Blair's face a few scant inches from his own. That close to taste, he didn't even think.

His lips smashed against Blair's without skill or technique. Inhaling Blair's breath, his tongue snaking out to map the contours of his mouth, learning new things about his Guide. But the communication wasn't one way. He felt a tongue invading his mouth, wrestling against his own. It retreated, only to trace his lips, drawing the lower one into Blair's mouth, held for a moment with not so gentle teeth. It was that sharp nip that pulled him back to himself.

His opened eyes he didn't remember closing and stared at his friend. Friend, or maybe something much more.

"Wow, I take that back. Definitely more than a little distraction there." The words may have been glib but the look in his partner's face expressed the same surprise and arousal blended with a touch of apprehension that he felt.

Well, he'd decided on action, and it looked like his body had out-thought him.   
You sure about this, Jim?" Blair began to lean away. "We could stop here. I still have a few references to check and I'll try to keep it down."

That was his guide, always trying to protect him. This time he didn't need that protection. And he didn't need words. That first had been by instinct, this time he was planning to seduce. He pulled Blair closer, and started another kiss.

He'd ask about Ankara later. For now, this was something he hadn't realized he wanted, but something he knew that they both needed. He just had to persuade his Guide that it was more than a distraction. No better time than the present.


End file.
